Antojos Placenteros
by LayaCB
Summary: ¿Cómo un simple antojo de tu esposa te puede hacer perder la cabeza y al mismo tiempo caer en el delirio del placer? ONE-SHOT


—Harry, ¡Harry, despierta! —lo zarandeaba la castaña. Poco a poco el moreno fue abriendo sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermione? —habló soñoliento, hacia más de una hora que se había quedado dormido en el sofá viendo películas, era sábado por la noche.

—Tengo un problema —contestó un poco nerviosa. Harry la miró con desconcierto mientras se sentaba. —Tengo un antojo —confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior apenada. Él levantó las cejas con sorpresa para después volverse a acostar.

—Ve a la nevera y prepárate algo —dijo sin darle importancia acomodándose de nuevo y cerrando los ojos. Hermione resopló con molestia.

— ¡Harry! —lo reprendió haciendo que éste abriera los ojos de nuevo. — ¡Es el primer antojo de nuestro hijo y tú nos ignoras! —el oji-verde se incorporó de nuevo con cansancio.

—Está bien ¿Qué se te antoja? —preguntó resignado.

—Una hamburguesa del centro con papas fritas y un refresco —contestó la castaña con un brillo en sus ojos miel.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya hasta el centro? Amor, por favor es la una de la mañana —suplicó Harry cansado.

— ¡No! Yo quiero una del centro, vamos te acompaño —lo animó su esposa.

—De acuerdo, iré por las llaves del auto —Harry rodó los ojos y con pereza tomó las llaves y salió después de su esposa.

— ¿no piensas cambiarte de ropa? —preguntó al verlo salir con su pantalón deportivo negro al igual que sus tenis y su playera azul sin mangas, dejando expuestos sus gruesos y bien formados brazos.

—No creo que sea necesario, solo iremos por cena no al baile. —Hermione rodo los ojos.

No se iba a cambiar ¡al diablo como se miraba! solo quería comprarle esa hamburguesa a Hermione y regresar a su casa de nuevo y dormir.

El viaje al restauran fue silencioso, pues Harry tenía tanto sueño que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Llegó, parqueó su camioneta y ayudó a Hermione a bajar. No fue difícil encontrar un lugar desocupado, estaba casi vacío excepto por un par de jovencitas que no paraban de reír. Harry y Hermione pudieron jurar que estaban ebrias, pues claro era sábado por la noche y los jóvenes aprovechaban para irse de fiesta.

—Yo iré a pedir, tu quédate aquí —se ofreció el chico, ella asintió. Se acercó al mostrador y un joven de no más de 20 años lo atendió.

—Buenas noches ¿Qué desea ordenar? —Preguntó amable.

—Deme la hamburguesa de pollo, la número dos y… —miró con detenimiento lo que llevaba. —Quítele el tocino. —terminó.

—Perfecto ¿papas fritas grandes?

—Hum… si, refresco mediano.

— ¿algo más? —decía el joven mientras apuntaba el pedido en la máquina.

—No, sería todo gracias.

—Ok, serían 5 libras señor —dijo entregándole un papel con el numero de su orden y su vaso para que escogiera su refresco. Harry sacó su billetera de su pantalón deportivo y le entrego el dinero, tomando el vaso consigo después. Luego de esto regresó con Hermione, mientras lo hacía pudo alcanzar a oír las risitas de aquellas jóvenes, que podría asegurar lo estaban mirando.

— ¿Ya has pedido? —preguntó la chica una vez se acercó.

—Sí, venía a preguntarte de qué sabor quieres tu refresco.

—Coca-cola estaría bien —Harry asintió, unos minutos después ya estaba su orden. Hermione tomó su hamburguesa y la inspeccionó un poco — ¿Le has quitado el tocino? —lo miró con reproche.

—Sí, y no me mires así, suficiente tengo con saber que tienes antojo de comidas pesadas a altas horas de la noche como para encima agregarle tocino, solo quiero cuidarte. —agregó al ver su mirada molesta, pues Harry desde que se había enterado del embarazo de Hermione se había vuelto muy sobreprotector, incluso en la alimentación, aunque no negaba que a veces le daba uno que otro gusto a sus antojos, como ahora.

—Está bien —aceptó agachando la mirada, quizás el moreno tenía razón. — ¿Comerás conmigo? —regresó su mirada hacia él.

—No, ¿quieres kétchup? —le ofreció un pequeño frasco que contenía una salsa roja. Hermione negó cruzada de brazos sin probar su comida. —Herms ¿no piensas comer? —la castaña bajó el rostro haciendo una mueca. Él la miró desconcertado ¿había dicho algo malo? Suspiró con cansancio. Harry, quien se encontraba frente a ella, se cambió de lugar colocándose a su lado. —Pequeña, no quise hacerte enojar, en serio discúlpame si soné grosero —le dijo tomando su rostro para que lo mirara. — ¿Me perdonas? —pidió haciendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir a lo cual Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Está bien —dijo tomando su rostro y dándole un corto beso. —pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —ahora fue él quien le regaló un beso.

—Que comas conmigo —Harry hizo una mueca.

— ¿Sabes? no tengo mucha hambre. —Hermione lo miró seria. —Está bien, comeré contigo —aceptó resignado. Ella sonrió complacida para luego besarlo de lleno en los labios. —Si me vas a pagar así cada que apruebe todo lo que me pidas, creo que podré aceptarlo —comentó sonriendo mientras le pasaba su hamburguesa y ésta la desenvolvía.

—Calla, ahora come —contestó sonriendo mientras le acercaba la hamburguesa a la boca.

Pasó media hora y el matrimonio Potter comía alegre entre risas.

— ¡Oh, vamos Harry! Me toca a mí, te has pasado los últimos quince minutos llenándome la boca de papas fritas, yo también quiero darte —le exigía entre risas.

—No, las tres veces que me diste moviste la papa a propósito haciendo que me embarrara kétchup en la mejilla —Decía negando también con una sonrisa.

—Eres un tramposo, dijiste que comerías conmigo y apenas le diste cuatro mordidas a la hamburguesa eso, sin contar que no has parado de darme papas fritas —le reprochó. Harry dejó salir una risa suave…

—Te recuerdo que me hiciste darle unas mordidas enormes, apenas y pude tragarlos. —La castaña soltó una carcajada, recordando como el oji-verde casi se atragantaba por obligarlo a darle una mordida grande a su hamburguesa.

—De acuerdo eso es cierto, pero déjame darte una papa frita —decía mientras tomaba una y le untaba un poco de kétchup. Éste la tomó entre sus dientes, pero se embarro un poco la comisura de los labios.

—De nuevo lo hiciste —el oji-verde la miró con ojos entrecerrados de forma divertida, tomó una servilleta dispuesto a limpiarse pero la castaña se lo impidió.

—Espera, yo te lo quito… —antes de que pudiera replicar ya tenía sus labios sobre él. — ¿Mejor? —sonrió al verlo limpio. Harry asintió perplejo, siempre que lo besaba de improviso se perdía unos segundos. Después de diez minutos, la pareja ya había terminado de comer.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

—Espera, quiero ir al baño antes —pidió al tiempo que se incorporaba, puesto que desde que se entero que estaba embarazada iba con más frecuencia al baño.

La castaña se limitaba a lavarse las manos, cuando en eso escucha un par de voces…

— ¿Viste al chico que acaba de entrar? ¡Dios, está hecho un bombón! —decían detrás de una de las puertas de los inodoros.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Viste sus brazos? ¡Me muero! Pero viene con su pareja —contestó la segunda chica con voz apagada.

 _"¡Potter, te dije que te cambiaras de ropa!"_

— ¿Y eso qué? No es tan bonita, antes de salir le daré mi número, puedes apostar a que me llamara.

 _"¡Sobre mi cadáver te llamara, zorra!"_ pensó estrujando los puños.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no abrir la puerta y lanzársele a esa chica. Al ver que éstas iban a salir, rápidamente se metió a otro baño, esperó a que salieran y las siguió sin que se dieran cuenta por el corto pasillo que los dirigía al baño, vio como éstas se detenían y bajaban un poco la voz.

— ¿Viste? Está solo, hay que aprovechar que no está su pareja. —le decía la chica rubia más acuerpada. Hermione la miró fulminante luego hecho un vistazo a Harry, estaba tranquilo tomando refresco mientras miraba algo en su celular. Rápidamente la chica sacó un papel y una pluma, y apuntó su número de teléfono, luego con paso elegante se acercó al moreno. La segunda chica se quedó parada en medio del pasillo mirando con una sonrisa divertida como su amiga se burlaba de aquella joven castaña. Pero Hermione no iba permitir que se le acercara ¡oh, por supuesto que no! Con decisión salió detrás de ella empujando a la amiga de ésta, la cual abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que la chica que iba detrás de la rubia era su pareja. Harry levantó la vista y enseguida se paró al ver que Hermione se acercaba, ignorando por completo a la chica rubia, hasta que se detuvo frente a él mirándolo de forma coqueta.

—Hola, guapo ¿sabes? te he estado observando desde hace rato y me pareces un hombre encantador… —Harry la miró desconcertado, después trago saliva al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía Hermione a la chica. —Así que me preguntaba, si quizás… querías salir conmigo. No me respondas ahora, te dejaré mi número —dijo tomando la mano del moreno y colocando un trozo de papel, para después darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, seguido de esto le guiño un ojo, él alzó sus cejas sorprendido.

Para ese entonces Hermione ya tenía el rostro desfigurado y colorado, y sus ojos brillaban con peligrosidad, incluso Harry podría jurar que salía humo de ellos. Dio media vuelta y ahora la que se sorprendió fue ella al encontrarse cara a cara con la castaña, quien la miraba furiosa con los brazos cruzados.

—Así que un hombre encantador ¿eh? —habló con sarcasmo, la chica trago saliva asustada. Se acercó a Harry, tomó su mano y la alzó. — ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —dijo señalando el dedo anular donde Harry llevaba su anillo de matrimonio, la rubia abrió sus ojos como plato. —Si linda, está casado, así que la próxima vez que intentes seducir a alguien procura que sea soltero ¿te quedó claro? —La chica asintió con torpeza. Hermione le arrebató a Harry el trozo de papel para segundos después romperlo frente a la chica.

—Ten, esto es tuyo —dijo lanzado los trozos del papel a los pues de la chica. —Vámonos, AMOR —añadió no pudiendo evitar hacer énfasis en la última palabra. El moreno estaba tan sorprendido como la chica por la reacción de la castaña. Tal parecía que el embarazo hacia sacar el lado más "dulce" de la oji-miel.

La castaña subió a su auto como alma que lleva el diablo, echaba chispas por los ojos, Harry supo que este era su fin. Subió a su auto y no dijo nada en todo el transcurso a su casa, pues quería mantener su pellejo vivo unos minutos más. Al llegar, Harry iba dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a su esposa, pero ésta se le adelanto, aventó la puerta de la camioneta y sin mirarlo caminó hasta la entrada de su casa. El oji-verde dejó salir un hondo suspiro, esto iba a hacer difícil… Entró, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, Hermione no estaba por ningún lado, supuso que estaba ya en su habitación, nervioso subió. Vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, la abrió con cuidado un poco más y pudo ver a su castaña colocarse el pijama, la oji-miel al ver que estaba ahí le dio la espalda.

—Herms, amor… —habló acercándose a ella. —No te enojes conmigo —la abrazó por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa.

—Me pides que no me enoje contigo cuando claramente vi como se te iban los ojos sobre ella —contesto molesta pero sin apartarse.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Esta nervioso por la forma en cómo me veías. —confesó. —Sabes perfectamente que no tuve la culpa y que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, cielo. —agregó en voz baja regalándole un corto beso a su cuello. Hermione soltó un hondo suspiro y luego se giró mirándolo a los ojos…

—Lo sé —dijo abrazándolo colocando su cabeza en su torso. —Es solo que… —refunfuñó molesta —al ver la forma en que esas tipas te miraban, como si fueras un trozo de carne al que ellas consideraran un manjar… no pude evitar molestarme —confesó separándose un poco del chico para verlo a la cara.

—No soy ningún trozo de carne…

—Claro que lo eres —Harry la miró con desconcierto —la diferencia aquí es… —lo tomó de la playera y lo acercó a su rostro —que eres MI trozo de carne, el cual no pienso compartir con nadie —le aclaró con una sonrisa picara. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír dándole un corto beso a sus labios.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de postre —ahora quien lo miró con desconcierto fue ella.

—Creí que no tenías hambre —le recordó.

—Bueno, ya ves que si… —la tomó de la cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo a él. —Si gustas, puedes ayudarme a prepararlo—agregó con voz seductora.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Y cual será el postre? —preguntó aún sin entender. Harry sonrió con picardía…

—Tú —seguido de esto la besó.

— ¿Así que quiere jugar sucio eh, Potter? —dijo una vez se separó de él, tomando con amabas manos su cuello. — ¿y que ganaría yo con todo esto? —añadió siguiéndole el juego mirándolo de forma picara.

—Un exquisito manjar… o sea yo. —la besó. —Yo seré tu trozo de carne y tu serás mi postre ¿Qué dice, señora Potter? —Hermione sonrió.

—Digo que si —seguido de esto lo besó. Harry sonrió entre el beso y lentamente la fue guiando a su cama, haciendo que la castaña cayera en ésta con suma delicadeza, no quería lastimar a su hijo, posteriormente se colocó encima de ella, apoyando su peso en sus codos sin dejar de besarla. La castaña pasó sus manos por los brazos de su esposo recorriéndolos, se separó al recordar lo sucedido con las chicas esa noche… —Por cierto —le dio un corto beso en los labios —Será la última vez que salgas a la calle con una playera de este tipo ¿entendiste? —El moreno rió sobre su cuello el cual besaba en ese momento. Se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿acaso tienes miedo que me vaya con una de esas? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca.

—No, porque sé perfectamente que solo me quieres a mí, en las que no confió son en ellas —contestó con una mirada peligrosa. Harry dejó salir una pequeña risa…

— ¿Estas celosa?

—Después de lo que pasó hoy ¡ni te imaginas cuanto! —admitió.

— Te ves hermosa celosa ¿sabes? —le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, mientras acomodaba un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de cómo se siente —agregó con sarcasmo. Harry la besó con exquisitez mordiendo su labio inferior.

— ¿Podrías olvidar esto y retomar lo que dejamos pendiente? —susurró con voz ronca pasando sus labios por su cuello y hombros. Hermione rió…

—así que esto es el postre para ti ¿eh? Dime ¿Qué tal sabe? —preguntó sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior al sentir las caricias de su esposo.

— ¡Delicioso! —soltó de inmediato mordiendo su cuello. Hermione sonrió. — ¿Qué tal tu manjar? —preguntó ahora él sonriendo.

—hum… no sé, déjame lo pruebo —tomó su rostro y lo besó, mordiendo ahora ella su labio inferior. — ¡exquisito! —le sonrió.

—Sabes que te amo ¿no?

—Y sabes que yo a ti también, mucho. —contestó besándolo de nuevo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el moreno se separaba de ella bruscamente saliendo de la habitación. — ¿A dónde…? —demasiado tarde formuló la pregunta, el chico ya había salido. Cinco minutos después regresó con dos bandejas, en una pudo distinguir que traía fresas y en la otra se veía algo espeso y oscuro. — ¿Eso es chocolate?

—Así es —asintió sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Piensas comer? —arqueó su ceja confundida mientras se sentaba, pues de algún modo se sintió remplazada por un par de fresas, ya que hacía unos momentos estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor con él.

—Pienso preparar mi postre, así que si —decía al tiempo que metía la punta de una de las fresas al chocolate derretido. La castaña miró confundida las fresas, luego miró a Harry y no pudo evitar levantar sus cejas por la sorpresa al entender a que se refería, sonrió enseguida. —Entiendes de lo que hablo ¿no? —su mirada se torno oscura.

—Dos podemos jugar este juego, cielo —sonrió con picardía al tiempo que lo acercaba hacia ella para juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado. Harry sonrió sin separar sus labios, definitivamente los antojos de Hermione podían ser muy placenteros.


End file.
